1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a template and, more particularly, to a template for moving a workpiece in a predetermined path for engagement with a cutting tool.
2. Description of Related Art
In the woodworking art, templates and jigs have been developed over the years to fashion workpieces. It is often useful, in the decorative as well as useful arts, to be able to make a design following an elliptical path. Items which can benefit from this design range from gravy boats to picture frames and beyond.
Power hand held routers have become a common woodworking tool capable of making grooves or cuts of precise and decorative designs. The powered hand router is, however, difficult to control. Therefore, the router must be fixed to a support surface. As a result, the workpiece must be moved. This may prevent elliptical cuts from being performed on the workpiece.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for allowing elliptical cuts to be made by a cutting tool on a workpiece.